rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira Ameko
General Name: Kira Ameko Nicknames: Age: 23 D.O.B: March 17th Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: AB+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'3" Weight: 105 Hair: Light Pink Eyes: Green Skin: Pale Body type: Slim Kira is of average height with a light to pale skin tone. Her hair runs to just above her waist and is a light-pink colour. She has vibrant green eyes and kind features. Kira initially has a somber personality, she is slow to trust people but when a person gains her trust she tends to grow very close to them very quickly- she loves to see the few people she grows close to and seems a different person around them. She does her best to act as if she is not bothered by anything when in communication with people; but with her Zanpakuto Raijin and Fujin constantly battling and bickering with each other it takes a toll on her mental state. This is evident when Fujin is winning the argument her hair seems to be constantly blowing in the wind whereas when Raijin is on the winning end her hair seems to remain frizzy and static-y no matter how much tending she does to it- but that doesn't stop her from trying to constantly tame it. However, as much as her Zanpakuto bickers they have been her best friends since she can remember and they are the most important thing Kira has since the passing of her mother. Likes Dancing Poetry Kido Relaxing outside regardless of the weather Dislikes Aggressive and confrontational behavior lying people who complain about the weather History Kira was raised in a poor household, regardless her parents always structured her to have respect and kindness towards others. Her mother taught her traditional dance when she was in her teenage years and she gained a strong love for dance as a hobby and a stress-release;she noticed that when she danced the air around her seemed to move and flow to the rhythm of her body and her mother told her she had a great talent. When her mother took ill when Kira was 19 she begun to dance as a method of paying for medicine and helping her father support the family. Unfortunately when Kira was 21 her mother passed away from a prolonged respiratory illness - She vowed to always keep dancing in her mother's memory. Kira attracted the eyes of many - in particular some nobles from the Mimura family, she began to dance at gathering for entertainment and eventually starting dancing at many of the royal gatherings. One of the four noble family's recognized Kira's 'gift' and gave her an opportunity to go the academy which she had always wanted to attend. She has since come in contact with Izumi Mimura, one if the daughters of the family that made it possible for Kira to attend The Academy. Powers and Abilities Kido- Kira possesses slightly above average ability in Kido, Ranking among the top of her class. Kira seems to have a knack for Lightning and Wind based Kido in particular and they have quickly become her "Go-To" spells. Expert dancer- Kira's talent to dance are among the best in the Seireitei and people say that watching her dance is almost mesmerizing Shunpo- A high level of Hoho and training with proper technique allows kira to move short distances instantly Zanpakuto Demon gods fujin and raijin by elbrazo-d3khwa3.jpg castle_in_the_sky_wallpaper_6brm9.jpg Inner World Raijin and Fujin's inner world is a massive cloud-top manor. Nothing can be seen beyond the cloud which the manor rests on, it is almost as if it is in the eye of a great Hurricane, an eerie howling of wind and distant crackles of lightning are constantly heard. Raijin and Fujin the harbingers of the storm (Arashi no sakibure) Appearance upon materialization They both look similar. they're both around 6'0'' tall with a semi-muscular build. Raijin has yellow eyes spiked blonde hair and is wearing a kimono. Fujin has ice-blue eyes and long straight black hair, he wears a black suit with a white tie and white belt with the belt buckle as the same as the swirling wind on the Wakazashi hilt. Both of them have their traditional Shinto Oni mask on them, Raijin wears his on top of his head slightly off-kilter to the side; and Fujin has his dangling from his left-side waist off his belt. Release command: Whirl (Senkai) In its sealed form is a Katana and Wakazashi combo both with ornate lightning bolts coming from the hilt to a star burst at the center of each respective sheath and then continuing to the end with ornate wind drawings. Raijin and Fujin constantly argue over who is the strongest and who gets to be the Katana - this is represented by the drawings and the tsuba changing which weapon they are on (I.e. whichever spirit is winning the power struggle will have their element as the tsuba on the katana). Kira's fighting style is extremely graceful and fluid and focuses on evading strikes and well places counters; In Shikai she prefers to stay at a range if possible. On releasing, the storm whirls around Kira's body; it is a mixture of lightning and wind allowing Kira to make ranged attacks depending on which fan is used, her attacks are imbued with a different effect. If she uses Fujin (the wind fan) she shoots a blade of wind that would strike as a physical slash; if she uses Raijin (the lightning fan) she shoots a bolt of lightning that would act as an energy attack. the cost and power of this ability goes up if she repeatedly uses the same fan (as the other spirit gets jealous and causes these attacks to become more taxing) therefore, if she alternates and keeps a predictable pattern the cost stays manageable but if she favors one fan it starts to become increasingly taxing the more she does so. The wind blades have a push-back effect and the bolts of lightning have a shock effect (muscles tighten and make it more difficult to move/attack without focusing effort on it) effects get stronger as the relative fan is used repeatedly.' 'Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea -seems shy at first -Is most at home outdoors -Dislikes confrontation -Very kind-hearted and soft-spoken and loves to get to know people in a 1 on 1 setting - nervous in crowded/busy areas OC Relationships Trivia Her face claim is Kururu from Air Gear Gallery Quotes Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami